Little Mac vs Captain Falcon
AntonioE777= Description Punch-Out VS F-Zero! Nintendo's greatest punchers are getting into a fistfight for the ages! Will Little Mac punch Falcon Out? Or will the F-Zero Racer Falcon Punch his way to victory? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Mac was in the ring and after having won about 10000+ fights against several different opponents, they decided to do it differently. Tonight's fight would be an open challenge, to try and find someone to beat Little Mac. Mac stood there waiting patiently with Doc waiting for his opponent to show up. (DING! DING! DING!) Announcer:LADIES AND GENTLEMAN INTRODUCING LITTLE MAC'S OPPONENT... All of a sudden an odd blue vehicle appears from out of nowhere. It comes to a stop and the drivers jumps out and lands in the ring. Announcer: CAPTAIN FALCON! Falcon: "Show me your moves!" Little Mac isn't phased in the slightest and get in fighting position. Let the fists fly! Fight! Falcon wastes no time rushing in against Little Mac and bombarded him with a flurry of punches, but Little Mac wasn't someone to go down that easily. He dodged all the punches and threw some of his own, but to his shock Falcon had managed to dodge all of them and hit the first punch of the match right on Mac's jaw. he tried to follow up, but Mac countered with a punch of his own. Mac followed that up with a series of jabs and sent Falcon back. He attempted to capitalize but Falcon hit him with a quick kick. Mac anticipated an attack and tried to block but he wasn't prepared for what was next. "Falcon Kick!!!" Falcon took Mac down as he kicked right through him. Mac got up but was clearly struggling to do so. Mac realized his knee was injured and had to think of a new strategy. Before he could do anything, Falcon had continued his assault with a knee right to the face sending Mac into the air, grabbing him in midair, "Yes!" and causing an explosion to occur for seemingly no reason. Despite this, Mac was still standing, surprising Falcon. Falcon attempted to do an uppercut, but Mac countered with one of his own. He then threw a series of punches at him and finished it with an even more powerful uppercut. Falcon had managed to land on his feet but Mac jumped at him and punched him right in the face knocking him to his knees. Mac ran straight at him, but Falcon just managed to roll out of the way and and delivered his own combo of punches and ended it with a fiery uppercut. He then hit Mac with his knee again, but this time it had caused a jolt of electricity and Mac rebounded off the ropes. Falcon got in position and was ready to finish the fight. "Falcon..." Mac was in no man's land as he approached the fiery fist, and Falcon released at just the right moment. "Punch!!!" A fiery explosion erupted from Falcon's fist and the arena was covered with smoke, but once it cleared up, Falcon didn't know what him. Mac had managed to maneuver his body just out of reach from the Falcon punch and dodge the attack. He was so close that he had burn marks all over his arms, but he avoided it and countered with an uppercut. Ding! Before Falcon could do anything Mac hit him with the KO Uppercut and set Falcon through the ceiling of the stadium. The crowd cheered as Little Mac had celebrated his victory. K.O. Conclusion Mac had left the arena, but most of the fans were still in attendance. Before they left, Falcon came back into the arena from the ceiling. He knew he would fight Mac again soon as Mac never actually KOed him and the fight was technically still going on. To be continued... This melee's Winner is: Little Mac Part 2 Coming Soon |-|Peep4Life='Round 1 of the Broken Silence tournament! Who do you want to win between Little Mac from Punch-Out!! and Captain Falcon from F-Zero? You decide!' Fight K.O Ippo slumped to the ground, defeated. As the crows let out one last roar, Little Mac punched into the air, having just defeated Ippo. Mac was offered his trophy, but before he grabbed it, the trophy was rejected! A NEW CHALLENGER HAS ENTER THE RING! Little Mac turned in shock, facing ANOTHER opponent. It was Captain Falcon. The brawler crossed his arms before shouting his phrase. Falcon: SHOW ME YOUR MOVES! GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! (Theme of Iron Fist, 0:00-0:56) Mac and Falcon instantly exchanged blows, knocking both the opponents backwards. The 2 charged punches after picking themselves up, Captain Falcon charging a Falcon Punch. Before releasing, the punch stopped itself from charging after Little Mac landed a Rising Uppercut on Falcon, knocking Falcon into the air. This gave Mac the chance to charge a punch, before the right moment. Mac hand't charged it for as long as he had liked, but it would have to work. As soon as Falcon was in reach, Mac landed the punch on him, blasting the fire-based brawler slamming into the walls of the Arena. Falcon used this as his advantage, he was deflected from the walls and was sent blasting at Mac. Falcon used Falcon Kick as soon as he was in reach with Mac, blasting Mac out of the Arena. (Silence....) Falcon could have just walked off with his prize, but he needed to finish this. Falcon lunged out of the arena before landing next to Mac. The boxer slowly picked himself up, coming face to face with Falcon. Falcon: Is that all you have?! (Arthur's Theme, 0:00-0:32) Mac growled in anger, landing a heavy punch into Falcon's face without hesitation. This angered on both the fighters. Falcon went for the kill with a Raptor Boost, Little Mac with Jolt Haymaker. The 2 forces collided, blasting both the fighters backwards. The 2 picked themselves up, ready to finish this. Falcon charged & punched a Falcon Punch at Mac, but ac used Slip Counter. This blasted Falcon backwards. The 2 decided to charge their punches. Before long, the 2 exchanged blows, causing an explosion and smoke to cloud your sight. (Silence....) The smoke began to clear, and you saw a headless body lying on the ground. It was Mac. Falcon appeared, crossing his arms and laughing. K.O Falcon was awarded his trophy, pumping his fist into the air. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Captain Falcon!!!! Poll Little Mac - 6 Captain Falcon - 11 KO - 4 Death - 7 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:One Minute Melees with Music